The Legend of the Dragon Clan
by grimy2000
Summary: This is the story of Saiken from the Dragon Clan. He has a dragon spirit withing but he doesnt know until he actually gets to speak with him.


Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto  
  
Before reading: This is my first time writing a fanfic of Naruto. This story takes place in the Thunder country and will then move one to the Fire Country  
  
Chapter 1 - Beginning  
  
There I was seating in my seat, listening to my teacher talking about the five great countries and all of there powers. I wasn't paying attention since I didn't really care. Nobody really cared about me. I pretty much lonely by nature. "Alright, everyone we'll now prepare for the genin exams. I want to see the replication and the transformation technique. Izumi you go first".  
  
That's Yamaki Izumi, the genius in our class and the number rookie. She has blond hair that reaches her neck and two distinct blue eyes. She looked like an angel. She wore a very tight tank top and very short pants. She had no bandages since she didn't do much taijutsu. Nobody could out smart her and out do her when it came to genjutsu. Her chakra control were among the best and her beauty was beyond any other girl in our class. She was also part of the Telepathy/Telekenesis clan. That's what that seal on her forhead was for.   
  
When she came to the front of the room, she made the seals for the transformation technique and transformed into our teaching. The transformation was perfect. Izumi transformed back into herself and performed the replication technique. She made 2 perfect replication. She sat down and smiled like she was the queen of the world. Her personality was your typical queen personality.   
  
"Now, Rakumay, you turn". That's Kay Rakumay. She is also a genius. She is the strongest rookie when it came to speed and strength. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She was more built then Izumi but that's because she was the number one taijutsu specialists in our class. She mainly focuses on close range combat. She was wearing metal pads on the front of her lowers legs and lower arms. She had bandages going over her entire arms and she was wearing a chained shirt and a normal black shirt.   
  
Her clan's specialty was all about taijutsu. There bodies were made for it. They were not strong and fast by nature. They had to pratice very hard to get that level or strength and speed. But what makes them incredible is there metal structured skeleton and her regeneration capabilities. They could focus chakra to regrow limbs if needed.   
  
She went down to the front of the classroom and performed both techniques that were asked. She did them well even though the weren't perfect. She sat back down and the teacher called up another after another until everybody went but me.   
  
"Alright Saken your turn". My name is Yurei Saiken. I have short black hair and brown eyes. I always where baggy rugged white clothes. The only thing people can see about me are my hand and my eyes. I'm average when it comes to weapon handling but I cannot use the replicaiton technique whatsoever and I can't use the replication technique. This is my third year in the academy and I still haven't graduated.   
  
I stepped up and went down to the front of the class. I generated the required amount and i performed the seals but nothing happened. Everyone laughed and smirked at me. That is one unique trait I had. Nobody could put me down. I was able to tolerate the laughter and the insults since I started in the academy. I looked around and saw everyone laugh, even Rakumay but Izumi didn't laugh. She just look at me with a distinctive gaze of pity. Usually she would be laughing with the rest of the class.  
  
"Saiken, you have been with us for 3 years and you stilled can't do any basic techniques. What is wrong with you." Said the teacher.   
  
"Yeah. What are you still doing here after 3 years." said a student. I looked at the student and it the person that was always on my case. His name is Tako Rai. He is also a genius from our class and the village. His clan specialies in using all 5 elements. He is the number one male rookie of the year. He also has blond hair and blue eyes. He was the strongest male genin and the best when it came to stamina. He already had many techniques that his clan taught him before he joined the academy.   
  
I knew that I wouldn't pass this year since I couldn't do any techniques. "Alright go sit down Saiken. Alright class is dismissed. Don't forget that the final exams are tomorrow. Saiken I want to see you in my office after class." After class I headed towards his office. He was already there preparing the tests.  
  
"Ok it pains me to see you not being able to pass. I looked on your record and the only thin that is written is your birth and your name. That's it. Nothing is written about your parents and where you live " finished the teacher.  
  
"It's not like I am not trying. I try my hardest to try and perform the basic techniques. But I can't do it. And about my record, I don't live inside the village walls and I don't have any parents. Are we done". The teacher looked at me in a sad face.   
  
"If you can't pass the exam tomorrow I will have no choice but to fail you and you will be forced to stay another year."  
  
"I will pass this year. And I will prove to the class that I can become a ninja." The teacher smiled at me. I left his office and went outside the academy. Then, all of a sudden, I saw a fist come for my face. I quickly jumped to the side and avoided the attack. I might not have been the best ninja but I have the quickest reflexes in the class. Nobody has every attacked me like that. I looked at the aggressor and it was none other than Rai. He always wanted to show his strength.  
  
"What do you want?" I said.   
  
"Nothing much. Just pound your face. It'll be fun to pound the dropout of this class. Ha ha ha." Everybody was around us. Even Rakumay and Izumi. I decided that I wouldn't stoop to his level. I was able to dodge every attack and at the last minute I took one of the vials that I created this morning and threw it at him. The vial exploded on contact and created a huge amount of smoke that surrounded the whole playing field. I slowly krept out the field and headed towards the village gates.   
  
After I reached the town gates I started to run and jump from tree to tree to reach my home. I reached the cave on the side of the cliff and took off my heavy clothes. I had everything I needed here. A bed, food, water and fire. I didn't need anything better. But I still needed to buy clothes and some medical supplies at the village. So I took a job at the local blacksmith and worked there twice a week and got enough money pay for my supplies.   
  
I went over to my bed and saw the chest that was on it. I always left that chest on my bed everytime I went out. I took the chest and looked at it for hours. Why couldn't I have a family. Why couldn't I be a genius. My grandfather's picture was hanged on the wall. That is when it hit.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Saiken listen to me." He was sitting next to me in the same cave. "I want you too know that when the time comes for your genin test, I want you too look for me and find the message that I have left you."  
  
Flashback  
  
But what did he mean by that. I looked at the frame of the picture and the exact words were written on it. I looked at it and finally found out what he meant. I took the frame and opened it. There was a key. The key to the chest which was right under my nose. The key fit in perfectly. When I opened it, I felt something. Something warm. I looked inside and found a scroll.   
  
When I opened the scroll, a bright light flashed at me. I looked at the writing on the scroll and saw that it was a technique that my grandfather knew. I just had to learn it. I stayed up all night learning the techniques. At the end of the night I was finally able to use two techniques written on the scroll. I will now show everyone what I can do.   
  
The next day I made my way towards the academy and sat in a huge room filled with everyone from the academy. I looked at the board and saw the rules for the evaluation. It said that no killing would done today. That's weird. Why would the exam have killing in the first place.   
  
The Jounin in charge of the academy stepped forward and started to talk.  
  
"Everyone listen. Unlike the other years, we will not only hold the written exam and the technique exam but also a fighting exam. We will evaluate you on the intelligence, wisdom, technique and strength in battle situation. As you all can see, there are pencils and papers in front of you. If you cheat you will fail. We will know if you cheat." He started to grin.   
  
"Ok now everyon pick up your pens and start the exam". He did a couple of seals and on the empty papers was appearing the exam. I looked around and saw the three genius of the class starting to write. Rakumay was shakind since she wasn't the brightest student. I looked at my paper and saw that this was a test on basic ninja art. I finished the test and waited until the time passed. When the time limit was reached, the Jounin, stepped up and picked up the tests.  
  
"Alright everyone, the chuunins will correct the exam and come back with the results in one hour. Now you will go outside and prepare for the technique exam. I followed everyone outside and saw three evaluaters sitting next to a table with everyones tests. That was really fast. Everyone was called to sit down.  
  
"Now you will all be called one by one and you will do the transformation technique, the replication and another of your own." said the evaluator. They call 11 people which did the basics two techniques and did other techniques that were from their clans. It was finally Rai's turn.   
  
"Hey Saken, I wanna see the other technique you have. I'll show you what I have and scare you out of continuing the exam.Hahahah."  
  
He finished the two techniques required and started to mold up chakra for the next technique. He completed a couple of seals and slammed the ground with his hands. "Earth Element: Mud Fusion Technique". At that moment the only thing i saw was him becoming mud. He fused with the earth element and started to shake the whole place. The evaluators were very impressed. After he completed the technique, Rai gave me a grinned and started to laugh. I knew he was trying to impress Izumi. She wasn't impressed. I could tell by the way she look. I wasn't afraid but I knew that I wouldn't have enough chakra to complete the two techniques he had learn. It would be too much for me.   
  
I was beginning to shake when Izumi's turn came. She threw me a smile and completed the two techniques required. When it came to her other technique, she put bother hands together and closed her eyes. She concentrated really hard. That's when I saw the seal on her forehead starting to glow. She opened her eyes and one of the trees started to shaked. All of a sudden, it started to float. She lifted the tree with her chakra. I couldn't believe it.   
  
She dropped the tree and walked towards the back of the line and sat down beside Rai. That's when I thought that I would have no chance to use the two techniques that I learn. It was finally my turn.  
  
"Yurei Saiken. Your turn" Said the person sitting between the other two chuunins. I walked up in front of them and stood there.   
  
"What would happend if I failed this part of the exam. Would I fail the whole exam completetly"  
  
"That would depend on your other scores. Ok now start by doing the transformation technique." responded the chuunin.  
  
I relaxed my muscles and molded chakra and completed the seals. I tried as hard as I can but I just couldn't do it. "To tell you the truth I can only do one technique". "Well then show us that one"  
  
I molded up chakra to my eyes and eyes and cried out "Solar Flare". A bright light flash out of my eyes and hands. The chuunins looked at me in a very disturbing way. All I could hear was Rai laughing. "That was your special technique. All you did was dazzle them. Hahahah".  
  
I didn't say anything. I took off into the classroom where we did the exam and stayed there. 


End file.
